Sundays, Pancakes & Maple Syrup
by Kimmy Coo
Summary: How Lois and Clark spend their Sundays.


**Author:** Kimmie

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers**: None – Just generally set in Season 10

**Disclaimer**: All rights, title, characters belong to Siegel & Shuster, Millar & Gough, Souders & Peterson, DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

**Author's Note**: Some season 10 Clois fluff. I need to give a shout out the Justice League episode, A Better World. There was a certain exchange between Superman and the Flash that gave me the springboard for this fic.

**Additional note **~ I know Shelby's gender seems to change with the wind but for this story, the golden retriever will be a male.

**Sundays, Pancakes & Maple Syrup**

"Mmmmm . . ."

Lois expelled a soft sigh as she felt a warm breath whisper over her cheek. Not quite ready to wake up to the bright sunshiny start of a new day, she snuggled deeper into Clark Kent's comforting embrace. His chest was warm against her back. His legs tangled with hers. His every breath teased the hair at the nape of her neck.

Without opening her eyes, Lois slowly slid her hand over the arm that encircled her waist, the fine hairs on his forearm tickling her palm. She let out another contented sigh as she laced her fingers with his.

A moment later Lois wrinkled her nose. A stinky smelly odor had hit her olfactory nerves. She turned her head away from the offensive smell only to be met with a wall of hot air. She swatted irritably at the hot smelly air that fanned her face as she shifted under Clark's arm to get comfortable once again. Lois stilled when the muscles in Clark's arm tensed but he didn't awaken, he only pulled her closer against his chest. She was just drifting off to dreamland again when she got the shock of her life.

A wet, slobbery tongue took a long swipe across her face.

"Uggghhh!" Lois shouted. While holding up her hands to ward off another slobbery kiss, she pried an eye open to stare down the owner of said wet slobbery tongue. She found herself nose to snout with Clark's golden retriever.

"Ewwww," Lois complained, wiping the doggy drool off her face.

Tail wagging furiously, Shelby whined with excitement that Lois was now awake to play. He moved forward to give her another kiss.

"Shelby," Lois groaned in dismay as she pushed back at his insistent snout. "You're not exactly the Kent male I was expecting a wake-up kiss from." She crinkled her nose in distaste. "Yuck," she grumbled as she tried to unsuccessfully dodge another kiss from Shelby.

It was then Lois felt Clark stir behind her. She heard him draw in a deep breath hold it for the briefest of seconds before letting it out slowly. His warm breath fluttered down her spine like butterfly wings.

Clark rose up on his elbow and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Lois' cheek then moved down to bury his lips in the curve of her neck.

Easily forgetting the playful Shelby and his wet kisses, Lois rolled onto her back and grinned up at Clark who greeted her with a sexy sleepy smile.

"Now you're more of what I had in mind," she softly breathed.

Clark's smile deepened. "Morning," he murmured, his voice rough from sleep.

Lois stretched leisurely in his arms, arching against him feeling his warm hard body press against hers. She was captivated by how Clark's eyes deepened in color to a dark stormy emerald green. She then proceeded to lift her long bare leg, the red blanket that was covering her pooled around her hips, and hooked it over Clark's hip anchoring him to her.

"Morning Boy Scout," Lois said with an impish grin. She wiggled beneath Clark, settling him more comfortably between her thighs. "Although," she contemplated thoughtfully while lightly tracing her fingers across his broad bare chest, his shoulder then down his arm. She watched in fascination at how his muscles that seemed to glow in the early morning sunlight ripple and bunch as they responded to her wandering fingers. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, "After last night, I'm beginning to think that you're not the Boy Scout after all."

Clark leaned down and nuzzled the spot just above her ear. "I never even earned my first merit badge," he whispered as his hand slipped underneath the blanket and began to explore all the dangerous bare curves that Lois had to offer.

"Really," she inquired but was quickly distracted by Clark's roving fingers that were currently dancing over her hipbone.

When Clark touched a sensitive spot, she let out a soft gasp while tightening the leg that was hooked over his hip to draw him closer.

Clark raised himself up over Lois. For a long moment he stared at her, his eyes ablaze with love and desire then he dipped his head to capture her kiss swollen lips. Reaching up, Lois ran her fingers through his dark silky hair pulling him down to her waiting lips but just when their lips were about to touch they stopped. They realized they were being observed. At the same time Lois and Clark looked over to their side.

Shelby hadn't moved. He was sitting quietly, his tail slowly sweeping back and forth across the hardwood floor, his gaze never wavering from Lois and Clark. After a moment Shelby slid down to lay on his stomach placing his head on Lois' bare shoulder. He looked up at her with his soulful innocent chocolate brown eyes.

Lois quickly looked away. She bit down on the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh but she couldn't contain the snicker that bubbled up.

"Go get your own girl Shelby, Lois is mine," Clark gently chided.

Unfortunately his gentle rebuke went unheeded by his dog and earned him a punch from his girlfriend. It wasn't a teasing jab but a solid punch in the shoulder which with any other man would have hurt or at least numbed his arm for the next two hours.

With a raised eyebrow, Clark looked down at Lois. She was frowning at him.

"Hey, don't pick on him. You're the reason why he thinks it's playtime."

"Me," Clark asked incredulously.

"Uh helloooo? Look around you Clark."

Clark glanced over his shoulder to scan the family room. The room was in total disarray. Pillows and cushions were scattered about the floor. An empty champagne bottle peeked out from underneath the big easy chair. Crystal flutes with the few remaining drops of the pale golden liquid sat forgotten on the fireplace mantle. A bowl of plump raspberries sat next to a nearly empty bottle of maple syrup that lay on its side, its contents dripping into a small puddle on the end table. Their clothes were haphazardly strewn all over the furniture and floor. Clark blushed when he spotted his boxers in the fireplace.

"We are lying in the middle of the family room floor . . . Haven't moved from this spot since last night . . . All because someone was so plum tuckered out he didn't have the energy to make it up the stairs to a nice comfy cozy soft bed."

Clark swiveled his head back around. Lois was smirking up at him. He furrowed his brow. "Really? Me," he choked. "I'm not the one who kept saying 'just a few more minutes Clark.'"

Lois pursed her lips as her eyes narrowed. That was the only warning he had before she flipped him over onto his back. Lois, straddling his waist, rose up to her knees and hovered over him. The blanket fell away leaving her bare from the waist up. "Well I'm not the one who insisted on the edible items. I was perfectly fine keeping things simple."

"No, I was the one fine with the champagne and . . .," Clark began however he was distracted by the beautiful sight before him. All lush and pink-cheeked she looked down at him. Her long dark hair draped over one shoulder. Her skin glowed in the pale yellow sunlight that streamed in through the family room's diaphanous white curtains. Her hazel eyes sparkled from the unique fire that burned within his Lois. "Berries," he added absently as his hands started to travel up her smooth thighs enjoying the way she shivered beneath his hands.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving," Lois unexpectedly announced.

His roving hands came to an immediate stop. Clark stared wide-eyed at her. He was at a total loss for words. Here he was all ready to continue where they had left a few hours before and she was thinking of food. Lois was either pointedly ignoring his wandering hands or her stomach had taken control and judging by how she was eyeing the kitchen, Clark knew it was the latter. He sighed in resignation knowing no amount of kisses, nips or nibbles were going to distract her now.

"Time to make me your banana pecan pancakes Smallville. You promised," she announced as she hopped off of him.

"More like wrestled it out of me Lois," he reminded her as he rolled to his side and watched from beneath a hooded gaze her pick up from the floor his dark purple dress shirt that he had been wearing last night and slip it on.

"Ah potato, potahto," Lois rejoined as she sauntered into the kitchen with Shelby following at her heels.

Clark took a moment to watch Lois putter around the kitchen. She looked at home dressed in his shirt, prepping the morning coffee, carrying on a conversation with Shelby. He enjoyed these Sunday mornings where he and Lois could lazy about and not rush into the _Planet_ if they so choose, sip coffee, make pancakes, read the paper, make love. He rolled onto his back and took a long deep breath enjoying the quiet and calm before he finally hoisted himself off the floor. He quickly donned his jeans and followed Lois into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Clark was finishing measuring out the flour and milk when he heard a muffled curse come from the pantry. He had given Lois the task of setting the table, pouring the juice, warming the syrup so as to keep her busy while her coffee was brewing.

"Smallville, we have a 911!"

"What is it Lois," he asked as he walked into the pantry but stopped short when he was greeted with a glorious sight.

His gaze slowly traveled up Lois' long bare legs, the same legs that were wrapped around his waist only a few hours before. The edge of his shirt just brushed the top of her thighs. _You definitely have a way of wearing my clothes_, Clark thought appreciatively, _football jerseys, flannel shirts, dress shirts_. He licked his lips as he leaned against the door jamb to watch her go up on her toes and search for something on the top shelf. She then reached for something in the back which caused the shirt to inch higher exposing more of her thighs. An appreciative smile formed on his lips as the hem of his shirt rose ever so slowly to reveal hea-

_Thunk_

Clark blinked. He glowered up at the perpetrator who just bonked him on the head with a can of baked beans.

"Hey, can you tell Clark Jr. to heel for a minute? I told you we have an emergency."

"Right." Clark cleared his throat as he moved away from the door. "So what's the 911, Lois?"

"You are out of maple syrup Smallville."

"You sure?"

"Helloooo? I may not have x-ray vision but I can clearly see that there is no syrup in this pantry."

Clark reached up and swung Lois off of the step ladder. "Lois, don't panic. I think there's a bottle in the fridge."

Lois gave him a pitying look. "Oh Smallville, I see I still have a lot of work ahead of me."

Clark shot her a look.

"That's imitation maple syrup. We can't have pancakes without real maple syrup. You should always have a back-up bottle."

"Lois, I had a back-up bottle but we used it up last night because you insisted that you had to have maple syrup. I suggested hot fudge."

Lois moved closer to stand directly in front of him. She placed her hands on either side of his face so they could look into each other's eyes. Clark's hands slid down from her waist to rest on her hips.

"Clark, how many times have I told you that you don't put hot fudge on halibut," gently reminding him of that long ago Valentine's Day when the two of them couldn't imagine being together. "Maple syrup is so much better."

"I don't know Lois, there's always a first time for everything," he countered, his voice husky with desire as his gaze zeroed in on her lips. He drew her in closer so that the front of her was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Maybe," she whispered as she tore her gaze away from Clark's smoldering eyes. Her eyes along with her hands drifted downward until her hands rested on his pecs and her gaze stopped to focus on his finely corded neck where a drop of the sweet amber liquid clung, a bit of a leftover from the night before. Lois stared for a long moment before she slowly rolled up on her toes. Her lips were near his ear.

Clark waited in anticipation for Lois to make her move. He could feel her lips hovering. Her warm breath fanned the spot where his jaw met his throat. Lois shifted beneath his grip to draw herself even closer. His eyes drifted closed and he let out a deep groan when she finally pressed her lips against his clenched jaw. They lingered there for a moment before she brushed them across his jaw then down his neck.

His hands tightened on her hips when she stopped to slowly lick the side of his throat. He groaned again but even louder when she pressed an openmouthed kiss on the spot she had just licked. Then she began to alternate between sucking and kissing the sensitive spot. As she suckled on his throat, Lois inched her hand up his chest to cradle the side of his face so she could play and tease with his earlobe.

His breathing became shallow. His body tightened. The crisp starched material of Lois' shirt bunched under his curled fingers.

Just when Clark was ready to swing Lois around and push her up against the wall to end the mad torture she was inflicting on him, she pulled back.

"Like I said, maple syrup is so much better on halibut," she muttered.

Taking advantage of Clark's dazed state, Lois moved out his arms and sauntered away but not before throwing a devilish smile over her shoulder.

Clark's super reflexes kicked in. He whipped his arm out and caught her then whirled her back into his embrace.

"Change of plans," he growled. "I'm in the mood for hot fudge."

Clark lowered his head and started to nibble the hollow of her neck hoping to inflict a little sensuous torture of his own. While he concentrated on that patch of soft sweet skin he released his firm hold on her only to insinuate his hands in between their bodies. He freed a few buttons so he could slip his hands inside the roomy shirt and feel the silky smooth skin of her back. As Clark kissed his way up her throat to focus his attention on her jaw his hands slid downward to the small of her back.

As soon as Clark's lips touched her most sensitive spot, _damn that man_, she cursed, her hands flew up to grab hold of his head. She couldn't decide whether to pull his head away to end the torture or hold him there so he could continue forever. When she was finally able to catch hold of her scattered thoughts she asked weakly, "What are you doing?"

"Changing your mind," he murmured but he did not stop his nibbling.

As much as it killed her, Lois knew if she didn't put an immediate stop to this, they were never going to eat and although she wasn't going to admit it to Clark, she had to build up her energy after the previous night. He wore her out. She was as weak and malleable as a new born kitten and she needed to put up some resistance. She certainly couldn't let Clark think that he was God's gift to Lois Lane. Even though he was.

With her last bit of strength she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away so she could look him in the eye. With a feigned look of regret she said, "Sorry Smallville but no syrup, no pancakes, no Lois."

Clark arched an eyebrow at her terms.

"It's non-negotiable."

"Really," he asked in a lazy drawl. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he started to back walk her into the kitchen.

"Uh hum. You can throw that sexy arched eyebrow around as much as you want, still not gonna bend."

"Fine," he agreed with a knowing look. "No syrup, no pancakes, no Lois but while I go and get you your maple syrup," began Clark. He came to a stop at the kitchen counter turned her so she now faced the counter and bowl. He kept her from darting away by bracing his hands on the edge of the counter, caging her in. "I want you to mix up the pancakes." Clark reached around her picked up a wooden spoon and held it in front of her face.

Lois' shoulders slumped in dismay. _Maybe I should've let him continue his sensuous torture in the pantry_, she thought grumpily as she stared at the cooking utensil. She heaved a heavy sigh before she took the proffered spoon from Clark. "I guess it's the least I can do since you're going to get the syrup," she grudgingly conceded.

Clark guided the hand that was holding the spoon down to the bowl and started to stir its contents. "Everything is all measured out, it just needs to be mixed together," he murmured, his soft breath teasing the hair near her temple.

Their joined hands made a few sweeps around the bowl.

"See, I'll make a cook of you yet."

Lois looked over her shoulder at him with a bemused expression. "Smallville, Bart has a better chance of growing up to be 6'8", 260 pounds before that ever happens."

"I've been known to work miracles. I'll be back shortly." He gently nipped the curve of her shoulder. "Don't get into trouble," he teased as he stepped away.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "If you value that fine Kryptonian ass of yours . . ."

"I'm going. I'm going," Clark said with a playful grin while slipping a t-shirt over his head.

"And none of that sissy fruity stuff," she reminded him as he moved towards the back door. "Real maple syrup, Smallville."

He looked over his shoulder at her and flashed her one of his crooked, knee melting Clark Kent smiles before speeding out.

Lois grinned. As he disappeared through the screen door, she drew in her bottom lip and began to nibble on it. "Just as fine going as he is coming."

**The** **End**


End file.
